


Communist Love song

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Gen, History Fic, Prussia-centric, World War II, hungary is patient, prussia tries, this is how the berlin wall ended up happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if you're ever less than certain/i will be your iron curtain/i will be your Berlin wall and i will never fall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communist Love song

/It was well conceived in theory  
But it doesn't work in life  
A Comrade has to wonder  
Is it ever worth the effort?/

Prussia looked at the pile of paperwork Russia had dumped on his table earlier that morning. “This isn’t going to work out Ivan” he said neatening the stack. The people of Germany had been restless lately and he had heard that there were pro communist groups starting. Germany had asked him to talk to Russia about it as a favor. After all if their people were interested in communism they should know exactly what it was right? “I mean it’s a good idea but…..” he trailed off at the look Russia was giving him “What” he said defensively  
“I don’t know about you comrade but I think that this” Russia waved at the pile of papers explaining communism. “This is the future”  
“It won’t work Ivan” Prussia said gritting his teeth. “People don’t work like this. We don’t work like this”  
“Nyet you all just don’t want to work like this” was the short response as Russia gathered his things.  
Prussia snorted “Well I’ll tell Ludwig you said hi. I don’t mind the groups for it here I suppose but if I hear about you influencing them we will be having words get it?”Russia smiled and Prussia had to fight to push down the shiver working down his spine.  
“dа comrade i do” Russia said as he swept out the door.  
Prussia looked at the papers he had left scooping them up and walking over to the fire place. “Its all rubbish nothing will come of it “ he said with a shrug as he used it as tinder to keep the fire aflame. 

/Well I don't know but I've been told  
Not to hold on to my hope  
Well I don't but I've been told  
And I've been listening all my life/

Prussia wiped the soot off his face as he trudged through the battlefield he'd been spending the last day and a half looking for Italy "Vargas where are you!!!" even on the battlefield it wouldn't do to shout out their country names. "Ludwig is going to kill me" he muttered as he stepped over another body. He could hear it already the rant about how sure Italy hadn't been pulling his weight but that meant Prussia should have been keeping an eye on him. "No one can keep an eye on anyone in battle" Prussia mumbled to the imaginary Ludwig in his head. He heard a soft cough in a gully nearby and started waking that way. "Vargas?" he questioned holding his rifle out ready to beat or shoot if need be. He looked over the edge of the gully. "Elizabeta?" a simple glare was all he received as he slid down the side of the trench. "What are you doing here? I would have thought old Specs would have kept you home..."  
Hungary threw a rock at him "I've been fighting since i was barely a country do you really think Rodrich would have kept me from this Preußen ?"  
Crouching in front of her Prussia thought about that for a second. "No i guess not...what happened to you?"  
"Fell and got shot" Hungry said shortly as she coughed again. "I think my lungs are healing up but my legs are still numb"  
Prussia nodded "Its taking longer to heal now isn't it?"  
Hungry looked at him with loathing "What of it?"  
"Nothing nothing!!" Prussia said raising his hands in surrender "I've just been having issues too...."  
She processed that for a moment "We are losing aren't we" she said quietly  
"I think so" Prussia said as he picked her up with more gentleness than many other nations would have thought possible.  
Hungary gritted her teeth as he did so "Watch my back" she snapped.  
Prussia rolled he eyes as he started carrying her up the side of the trench "Whatever Eliza. Have you seen Italy around by the way?"  
"You brought him HERE?!" she shrieked almost making him drop her.  
"Scheiße Ungarn!" Gilbert snapped as he caught her, her legs twisting in a way that looked painful as he did so. "Ludwig's boss needed him to be 'useful' I am so telling Roderich off by the the way when i see him next about that".  
Hungary gave a pained giggle as he heaved them over the side of the trench "I'll look forward to watching that" she said. As he carried her back to camp she added "You know as soon as my legs heal up i am so kicking your ass for bringing him out here"  
Prussia rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Eliza" and got an elbow to the stomach for it "Scheiße you ARE in a bad mood" he grumbled as he dumped her on a cot in the hospital tent.  
Hungary fiddled with her flower pin as she watched him get bandages and splints. "I'm just tired Gilbert" she said softly "I am tired of war and tired of my people hurting. Aren't you tired too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I just had a plot bunny that wouldn't go away...anyways the song is called Communist Love Song and its by Soltero  
> ^_^


End file.
